Turn of Events
by xfmoon
Summary: An introspective Fitz tag to 1x17 Turn, Turn, Turn.


**A/N:** This is a short, little introspective Fitz tag, 'cause he was the hero :) Nothing special really, it just buzzed around my head and needed to be written out. It's my first AoS fanfic so be nice.

**Spoilers: **for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. epi 1x17 Turn, Turn, Turn.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D. or its agents, who do you think I am, Nick Fury?

* * *

In only a few minutes Fitz went from surprise to horror, to being scared, to being brave, to doing what was necessary, to being scared again, and finally to being relieved, and maybe not overjoyed do to the whole situation, but at least fairly happy. The whole day had been dreadful - and the crisis was far from over - but those last few minutes had been the worst kind of an emotional roller-coaster ride you could ever imagine yourself being on.

The surprise and subsequently horror of finding out that Garrett was Hydra, and even worse the Clairvoyant, the person responsible for so much evil. For Coulson's torture, the destruction of Mike's life and Skye's shooting and countless of more acts of violence.

Then surprising himself by actually being brave enough to stand up to the man's threats. Thinking he might die, that Coulson and May would. And he still didn't know what had happened to Simmons. What if Garrett was right, what if she was being tortured or hadn't made it. He'd said aloud that she was going be fine, but was it to convince the others or himself? Any other thought was just too hard to bear, and luckily he didn't have to think more about it as the lights started flickering, and as if on cue went out.

The timing of the blast had been impeccable, cutting the lights, leaving the emergency ones being the only ones still on. Fighting had erupted all around him and he had ducked under the nearest table, accessing the situation from a more or less safe distance. It was what any sensible human being would have done. It had been instinct more than anything that had made him pick up the gun and fire it at the hydra agent that had been about to take down May. Though she might not be as trustworthy as they had thought, reporting on them to Fury was a far lesser crime than being hydra, so he'd done what was necessary and shot a man. Then seeing Coulson in need of a hand, he'd thrown him one of his gizmos that he'd hurriedly packed. Jemma always believed in being prepared for anything, that's why they always ended up over-packing whenever they went places that had unspecified requirements. It's better to have one (of whatever she thought necessary in that situation) just in case. Well this one definitely came in handy. He closed his eyes against the white blast that knocked Garrett on his evil ass.

With all their captors out they didn't even get a chance to gather their thoughts and think about their next moves, before another team of agents broke down the door and practically busted their way into the machinery control room. Guns hot on their targets. The feeling of imminent death found its way to the forefront of Fitz' brain yet again. Slowly getting up from the ground with his hands up, in response to the shouting orders of: _"Hands up!"_ _"Drop your weapons!"_ and_ "Don't move!"_ He heard Coulson taking the diplomatic high road by stating that they were not hydra, instead of immediately assuming that the other party was and therefore fighting their way out - which they probably wouldn't have survived anyway - he half expected that they'd all get shot at any moment's notice, until he heard agent Hand say: _"We heard. Everything."_

And only then did the first flood of relief all day wash over him. They were in the presence of allies. And immediately after he was hit with the second and much stronger wave, because that's when he saw _her_. Running to him. Unharmed and well. He let his arms fall - with no regard for the fact that if the others had been foes, they might have shot him for disregarding their orders - but all was good now. Simmons was in his arms, holding him as tight as he held her. Who knows what she had been through, she had likely been as worried about the others - and him - as they/he had been about her. But she was here now and she was alive. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I would really love to write more Fitzsimmons, 'cause they're just adorable, unfortunately I'm not that sciency, my brain is just not wired that way, which is really sad since I like this stuff. But alas my knowledge along with my vocabulary is limited when it comes to science. I don't have the science jargon down so I don't feel right writing about it. And it's kinda hard - not impossible, I know - writing Fitzsimmons without science being involved, so we'll see...


End file.
